eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Claudette Hubbard
Claudette Hubbard is the mother of Vincent Hubbard, foster mother of Donna, Glen and Linford and grandmother of Pearl and Mica. Backstory Claudette was born in Walford, on 12th March 1956 to Jamaican parents. She married Henry Hubbard and had a son, Vincent, born around 1975. In 1981, the Walford Council was expanding the Spring Lane estate, which led to a argument between Claudette and Henry. Henry went onto the balcony for a cigarette, Claudette then pushed him over the edge and then, she buried him on the Spring Lane estate. She tried to say that he was killed by his rival Eric Mitchell. Claudette worked in a bar and said she knew Kathy Beale. Claudette was a foster mother who took in children from troubled backgrounds, such as Donna Yates. Storylines Claudette is shown to be having what looks like an affair with Les Coker when he visits her at a café and gives her a necklace. Later that night, while he and his wife, Pam Coker, are celebrating their wedding anniversary, Les gets a text from Claudette, thanking him for her necklace. Claudette and Les meet again a week later at the park, with Claudette later arriving for her foster daughter Donna Yates' birthday celebrations as arranged by Pam. It's revealed that she knows Les and Pam from when the latter worked as a social worker and placed Donna in Claudette's care. Weeks later, it's revealed that both Claudette and Les are in Gran Canaria on business. Donna ironically suggests that the two should meet up. Claudette reappears when her son Vincent Hubbard introduces her to her new granddaughter Pearl, and his wife Kim Fox-Hubbard. Claudette is angry that she had to wait so long to meet Pearl. She is hostile towards Kim, her sister Denise Fox and their family friend Patrick Trueman, as she believes that they have stolen Vincent from her. When Les' grandson, Paul Coker, arrives in Walford, he reveals that he knows Les and Claudette are having an affair. Les decides to stop meeting Claudette but she is not willing to conclude it and states that she will make it difficult for him to exit. When Paul tells Vincent that Claudette and Les are having an affair, Vincent confronts her about it after finding identical postcards from Gran Canaria in both her and Les's houses, but agrees not to say anything to Pam. Les attempts to dissuade Claudette from coming to the Coker and Sons centenary party but she goes anyway and tells Les that Vincent is aware of their meetings. Meanwhile, at home, Paul tells Pam about the affair. Claudette later realises that Pam knows while seeing her freak out at her face with her and Les in the newspaper photo. She makes plans to have dinner with Les, declining Pam's invitation to dinner on the way there. When Pam notes how Claudette used exactly the same words as Les did, Claudette sends Les home. He accidentally leaves his tie at her house. Claudette, who knows the Mitchells, finds Vincent has been beaten by Phil Mitchell and vows revenge on Phil. When Pam visits Claudette, she finds Les's tie, but after he and Claudette give conflicting explanations on this, Pam leaves to stay with her sister. Les becomes very distraught at her departure, and Claudette urges him to tell Pam the truth, just as Pam returns and walks in on them together. Shortly after Claudette leaves the house, Pam urges Les to end the affair or their marriage is over. Two months later, Les visits Claudette for comfort after Pam refuses to speak to him on their deceased son's birthday. Two days later, he calls Claudette, telling her he cannot stop thinking about her, and later makes an excuse to Pam to go and be with Claudette again. He is then caught at Claudette's house in his underwear by Donna, who concludes they are having an affair, though Claudette tries to explain it is not what she thinks. Donna tells Pam, who goes to Claudette's house and sets about destroying gifts from Les until Claudette says the presents are not hers, and Pam should ask Les about Christine. When Pam asks Les, he reveals that Christine is his secret feminine alter ego, and he likes wearing women's clothes, and that Claudette has been supporting this secret. Claudette later tells Pam that Les persuaded her not to reveal his secret and encourages Pam to speak to Les about it. The next day, she helps Pam and Les prepare for their "meeting" with Christine, and tells Pam that "seeing" Christine for the first time will be easier than she thinks. Claudette is later annoyed when Vincent has sex with a married Ronnie Mitchell, whom he had dated before, and advises them to work on their own marriages. She moves in with Vincent, Kim and Pearl when he buys a large house on Albert Square. Claudette starts working in The Albert and meets Phil's his aunt Sal Martin, who is visiting the Mitchells. Sal reveals that Claudette used to work at a bar nearby and has known the Mitchell family for decades. Sal threatens to reveal secrets about Claudette, so she asks Vincent to speed up with his plan to take down the Mitchells. It is revealed that Claudette's husband, Henry, was an associate of Den Watts, Ted Hills, Gavin Sullivan and Eric Mitchell, Phil's father. Vincent was told by Claudette that Henry was killed by Eric 34 years previously on Christmas Eve after a confrontation when Vincent was a child. A drunken Phil kidnaps Pearl which leads to an altercation between Vincent and Phil. Vincent says that Eric killed his father but Phil says Henry just left Walford. The feud between the Mitchells and Hubbards leads to the death of innocent Fatboy, so Vincent tells Claudette that their feud killed him and they should end it, but this infuriates Claudette who then compares him to his father and accidentally lets slip that Henry did not die when she said he did. When Ronnie's mother Glenda Mitchell makes a brief visit, she recognises Claudette and Vincent, and later tells Ronnie that Eric did not kill Henry because he was drunk that night and did not leave the house. Ronnie then blackmails Claudette with the information, so Claudette tells Vincent to end the feud as it cannot bring back Henry or Fatboy. Claudette and Patrick flirt with each other and eventually begin dating; however it is hampered by Denise's disapproval. Claudette and Kim's rivalry intensifies at Pearl's first birthday party, and when Claudette's foster son Linford Short announces that he and Vincent have entered Claudette into the Pride of Walford Awards and she is a finalist, a jealous Kim jumps on Pearl's bouncy castle in an attempt to take attention from Claudette, which Claudette punctures in retaliation. Later that day, Gavin meets Claudette and blackmails her, saying he wants money to stop him revealing a secret from her past. She fails to get money from Les or Vincent, so she meets Gavin at her home and tries to pay him off with sex. However, he says that it is worthless as she used to be promiscuous, and asks how she killed Henry, so Claudette strikes him over the head with a candelabra. Vincent then arrives, and she lies about the circumstances, but when Gavin escapes, her lies are revealed and Vincent works out he was blackmailing her and she killed Henry. When she insults Henry, Vincent chokes Claudette, as Patrick arrives and stops him. Vincent reveals to Patrick that Claudette killed Henry, and as Patrick tries to call the police, Claudette tries to snatch the phone off him, but falls down the basement stairs, hitting her head on a brick. Patrick leaves to get help but when he returns, Vincent has buried Claudette underneath the basement and tells Patrick to forget it happened or they will both be arrested for murder. However, unknown to Vincent and Patrick, it is revealed Claudette is alive when she arrives in hospital brought in by paramedics after she was found by the side of a road. Patrick later sees Claudette. Realising that she is alive, he tells Vincent, who soon realises the truth up. When Vincent goes to Donna's home, Donna reveals Claudette is with her and has told her what Vincent did to her. Donna refuses to believe that Claudette killed Henry, so Vincent reveals that Claudette killed Fatboy. Donna is distraught at being lied to and asks Vincent and Claudette to leave, but Patrick arrives and confirms that Claudette killed Henry. Claudette insists Henry's death was an accident and threatens to show the police her neck bruises if Patrick calls the police on her, but Donna sees past this, saying that Claudette's fostering her was just an attempt to lessen Claudette's guilt. Vincent tells Claudette to leave Walford for good or he will tell Gavin where she is. Claudette visits Pearl privately and says goodbye to her, promising that she will come back soon. At the Pride of Walford Awards a few months later, Donna accepts an award on her mums behalf saying how she wasn't alone when Claudette took her in but now she's alone again. However, Claudette was seen secretly watching behind the door but decided not to come in. Claudette tries to visit Donna in Bridge Street Market but notices her former enemy Peggy Mitchell who scowls at her, so Claudette walks away. Claudette supports Les and Pam when their grandson, Paul, dies following a homophobic attack and she learns that Babe Smith has been blackmailing them over Les' cross-dressing. Claudette threatens Babe, and their argument is witnessed by Babe's relative Linda Carter. When Babe is locked in The Queen Victoria's freezer store, Linda accuses Claudette, but Patrick states she was with him, revealing their relationship to Vincent and Donna. However, when Patrick states that Claudette left the house at about the time Babe was attacked, she ends their relationship, saying he does not trust her. Claudette also exposes Babe's blackmail to Linda and her husband Mick Carter. It transpires that the real culprit is Abi Branning. She later briefly reconciles with Patrick but her jealousy over his closeness with Dot Branning causes him to publicly break up with her. Humiliated and enraged, she asks Vincent to "take care" of Patrick for hurting her but he and Donna make her see the error of her ways and encourage her to stay with Linford to clear her head. On her way out of Walford, she meets Patrick and tells him he was never good enough for her but Patrick says that Claudette doesn't think she's good enough for anyone. Gallery Claudette Hubbard.jpg|Claudette Hubbard Claudette Hubbard 1.jpg|Claudette Hubbard Claudette Hubbard House (2015).jpg|Claudette Hubbard House (2015) Claudette Hubbard Passport (10 March 2016 Part 2).jpg|Claudette Hubbard Passport (2016) Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Introduced by Dominic Treadwell-Collins Category:Mothers Category:Nurses Category:Hubbard Family Category:Killers Category:Villains Category:1956 Births Category:2015 Arrivals Category:EastEnders Bad Girls Category:Multiple Characters same Actor